Why I don't go to Target with you
by five-meters-of-doom
Summary: Lelouch gets dragged to Target by Suzaku. I'm bad at summaries, but let's just say it involves shaving cream. Luluzaku


Wow, this is my third story in three days, new record. This is just some random thing I felt like writing, don't really don't know where this is headed, but bare with me on this.

Disclaimer: Don't own Lelouche or Suzaku. If I did, then this series would be just a huge yaoi party and I would go and poison both of their minds with my pervertedness. I don't own Target either, but if I did, I probably could buy Sunrise XD.

Warnings: Weirdness at Target, yaoi Luluzaku, language, misuse of beauty products.

**Why I don't go to Target with you**

"But why do I have to come?" Lelouch whined as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I told you, I had to go shopping, and I'm on a budget this month so I decided to bring you. Plus I'm busy this week, and I won't be able to see you." Suzaku replied, but had another thing on his mind. _I can't take this anymore, I need to tell him how I feel._

"Whatever, as long as we get to go to partying later." Lelouch scoffed, obviously _ so_ eager to do this. They got out of the car as Suzaku grabbed a cart from one of the cart returns. They moved towards the store, nearly getting hit because Suzaku decided to save the planet just a little and pick up a random flyer laying on the ground. The driver yelled something out in Polish, and Suzaku flipped him the bird. They finally got into the automatic doors, but stopped by the wall where all the coupons are.

"Suzaku, you wanna get into the store sometime _before _ I die?" Lelouch complained.

"But I need to make sure I need to buy everything on my list and if I can buy anything else this month," the brunette replied. Lelouch sighed loudly as he waited another five minutes before they finally went into the store. They moved past the security camera, and moved towards the grocery area.

"Okay, I need you to get me paper towels, toilet paper, and Kleenex," Suzaku read off.

"Yes, _mom," _Lelouch emphacized.

Suzaku wasn't going to deal with a pissed-off Lelouche all day, so he pulled the raven-haired teen to the aisle, away from the people walking buy. He moved himself close to Lelouch's ear, amost touching it as he whispered in his ear. "That's _honey_ to you, and you don't want to be punished later now do ya?" Suzaku said in a sultry way. Lelouch started to blush madly, obviously embaressed at his best friend's behavior. He and Suzaku joked all the time about being gay and how they've been together for a long time that they act like a married couple, but he never did that in a public place, usually in the student council room with everyone else laughing at them and their antics. This was awkward however, and Lelouch moved away slightly.

"I-I better get going," Lelouch walked away quickly and Suzaku just looked confused. _Shit, did I do something wrong? Was I too forward? _The brunette pondered this as he got the rest of the groceries. They were almost done; they only needed to get a couple things in the health care aisle.

"Alright, I've only need to get one more--"

Suzaku's eyes widened in surprised as he was sprayed in the face with shaving cream, Lelouch smirked playfully. Suzaku grinned as he grabbed a can himself and got Lelouch straight in the chest. He then went further and smothered it all over the raven-haired teen's chest, earning a wide-eyed look from the other.

"Oh, this means war!" Lelouch threw off his messed-up jaket, his white t-shirt just asking to be messed up.

"Last one standing has to buy drinks tonight," Suzaku grinned as he squirted the other can in his hand at Lelouch. They ran down the aisles, taking various products and squirting them at each other. They made it to the toothpaste aisle, taking the various bottles of the substances and twisting the tube and squirting them at each other. Suzaku jumped on Lelouch, landing on top of him and pushing the rest of the tube down his shirt and around his neck. He took his shirt and moved it around, a moan of surprise erupting from the black-haired one. He soon finished, then collapsed on top of Lelouch, both of them laughing on the floor. They didn't notice the manager coming over, a frown on his face

"Children, if you want to go screw around, do it in private _please_." Both the boys blushed profusely, leaving the area with their cart and Lelouch grabbing his jacket quickly. They paid for their items and apologized to the people at customer service for their antics. They left the store, both of them not saying anything till they got to the car.

"Here, help me with the groceries." Suzaku commanded. Lelouch nodded in reply and they put the things in quickly, getting into the car. Suzaku sat there, trying to conjure up something to say. He was about to tell Lelouch the truth of how he felt, but was stopped.

"Suzaku, I need to say something."

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I don't really know why but--"

"But what?" Suzaku blanched. _Does he not like me?_

"But--Ilikeyou" Lelouch quickly replied, enought for Suzaku to question the older teen.

"What?"

"I-I like you," Lelouch turned pink, complementing beautifully with his messed-up uniform. He started to look away, but was pulled from behind.

"Don't worry, I like you too," Suzaku whispered in his ear, licking and sucking on it, causing moans to emit from Lelouch. He turned around to face him, pushing his lips to the brunettes. The kiss was chaste at first, but got heated as Lelouch stuck his tongue out, begging for enterance. Suzaku opened his mouth allowing Lelouche to enter his mouth, their tongues meeting each other and getting acquainted. They battled for control, Lelouch dominating him quickly. They kissed for a little while, Suzaku biting on the other's lip, causing a moan to emit from Lelouch. They finally broke up, red-faced and panting.

"You're pretty good." Lelouche commented.

"Thanks. I-I've been wanting to do that for a while." Suzaku blushed. Lelouch pulled him close, touching the other's torso as he gave a seductive smile.

"There's more where that came from. You seem a little messy and I think you should let me clean you up." Lelouch gave a hungry smile, obviously wantin to take it further.

"I'd love to." Suzaku replied. They kissed quickly, yet passionately, again and went to Suzaku's place, where they wouldn't be disturbed for a while.

The end resut: Let's just say that the groceries wern't put away for a _while_.

**Did you like it? I don't like to write lemons a lot, so you won't get one for a while. I know this is a piece of shit, but I needed to write something and I didn't feel like writing another Kradam again. Love the pairing, but I don't want to be known for just that. Wish I could find my old Soriku story, it was amazing!! Oh well *__*. Anyways, you may review, but no flames are allowed or else you will be subjected to my minions Stewie and Barrett. I really don't have anything else to say, so I'm saying bye now. Love you all!!! Oh, and the idea for the sexy fight in the cosmetics aisle came from "The International Sexy Ladies Show" with the two toothpaste girls. I found it one time on the internet and I thought it was hilarious, so I decided to use that show as part of a 'funny/sexy scene needed in yaoi fanfiction'. Thank you for reading this and remember "I'm a performer, not a babysitter" (if you can guess where that's from, you get a giant cookie XD).**


End file.
